Retour de Flamme
by Maluciole
Summary: Harry a quitté les mur de Poudlard depuis un an. Un an depuis l'affrontement. Un an durant lequel son étonnant allié n'a pas refait surface. Un an qu'il n'a pas revu ce petit serpent... On s'attache vite à ces petits reptiles finalement...
1. Prologue Chapitre 1 : L'allié retrouvé

**Prologue**

Les hautes tours de Poudlard résonneraient une année encore de cris d'enfants, d'adolescents et d'adultes. Harry Potter avait vaincu. Rien de plus, ni de moins. Une bataille acharnée, des pertes immenses, un soulagement opportun. Voilà qui pouvait résumer l'année passé.

Le héros de tous avait été remercié, congratulé, sanctifié, élevé aux nues. Comme toujours.

Harry Potter allait enfin pouvoir commencer à vivre pour lui même, par lui seul. Rangeant dans sa mémoire ses défunts alliés. Leur rendant hommage en vivant chaque seconde avec plus de ferveur qu'un miraculé. Car c'était un peu lui aussi, le miraculé. Le Survivant. Celui en qui tout le monde avait porté l'espoir d'un monde blanchit de la marque des ténèbres, lavé des souillures d'idéologies extrêmes et destructrices.

Harry Potter vivait. 12, square Grimaud. Adresse bien connue des groupies du Survivant autant que de l'Attrapeur de l'année selon Broomag'. Il avait renoncé à devenir auror. N'ayant put finir sa formation à Poudlard. Mais à la place il avait décidé de faire ce pourquoi il avait le plus de plaisir dans le monde magique : le Quidditch. Et dès que les différentes équipes de la région avait eu vent de ses intentions, les offres avaient plu sur lui, comme la mousson sur les rizières. Il faut dire qu'avoir Harry Potter dans son équipe était doublement bénéfique. C'était s'offrir le luxe de sa gloire et l'avantage de son talent. Finalement, l'équipe pouvant se targuer de compter parmi ses rangs la célébrité et la compétence du brun fut celle des Frelons de Wimborn.

Sans plus de fioritures, il vivait à présent une vie saine et plus ou moins « rangée ». Autant que le permettait son omniprésente célébrité. Rien ne laissait présager des événements futurs.

**Chapitre 1 : L'allié retrouvé.**

Un corps brun, agenouillé face à lui sur un parquet sombre. Tendu de plaisir par les caresses prodigués, Harry tentait de se souvenir du prénom de son bienfaiteur, entrecoupant ses réflexions de râles tantôt bestiaux, tantôt étouffés par la morsure de ses lèvres qu'il s'infligeait. Du désir, certes il y en avait, autant que de bonnes intentions, mais il manquait quelque chose à leur acte. Et si doué qu'était son amant en cet instant, il aurait aimé l'arrêter et lui demander plus de... de douceur et d'attention. Mais il n'en ferait rien. Comme avec tout les autres. Il allait d'ici peu de temps se laisser aller au plaisir grandissant dans ces reins brûlants. Il verrait ce soir encore de très près les étoiles, tenterait une fois de plus d'y rester accroché. Sans commentaire sur ce manque s'intensifiant à chaque nouvelle prouesse de ces amants d'une nuit.

- Plus vite... Je t'en supplie. Articula-t-il dans un gémissement.

Et dans un cri rauque, il se libéra entre les lèvres de celui qui ne pouvait pourtant pas prétendre à une place dans sa vie.

Pantelant, et encore embrumé par tant de sensations il remonta le corps de l'autre contre le sien. L'embrassant il récupéra la chemise qui traînait là et la lui tendit, comme une sommation.

- Pars. Chuchota-t-il.

Alors que l'autre revêtait ces affaires, il entendit juste derrière lui le « plop » caractéristique d'un transplanage. Puis un bruit de chute bien moins caractéristique par rapport aux hurlements que lui offrait habituellement le capitaine de son équipe dans de telles circonstances. Cependant, cela ne pouvait-être que Dubois pour venir à cette heure le déranger chez lui en transplanant dans son salon sans prévenir.

Il se retourna pour saisir le corps amorphe tenant avec le peu d'équilibre qu'il semblait rester sur le sofa. Un autre « plop », au même moment, lui fit comprendre que l'autre avait quitté les lieux, se jugeant de plus en plus inopportun.

Ainsi, enfin il porta son regard plus en détail sur son invité inattendu. Sans difficulté mais avec beaucoup de surprise, il reconnu la chevelure hirsute et sale comme étant celle qu'il connaissait plus souvent soyeuse et d'un blond immaculé.

- Draco...

Dans un souffle il venait de comprendre. Prononçant ce prénom honnit durant de longues années, puis tant estimé plus tard. Car là devant lui, se tenait, ou plutôt soutenait-il, le corps inanimé de celui qui durant six ans avait été son meilleur ennemi, et qui en l'espace d'un été était devenu l'un de ses alliés les plus précieux. Draco Malfoy avait trahi son camp, avait rallié la cause du vieux fou en lui épargnant cette mort qu'il devait lui apporté. Draco Malfoy qui, de part sa connaissance du fonctionnement des familles de sang-pur et au delà des Mangemorts, avait été d'une aide cruciale avant le combat final pour affaiblir les troupes de l'ennemi. Draco Malfoy que, surtout, personne n'avait revu depuis ce soir de Mai, où d'un dernier sort, lui, Harry Potter avait mit fin à l'un des plus grand gâchis et massacre du monde magique.

Oh bien sûr, le ministère avait un temps, à la demande pressante de son héros, cherché le Serpentard. Mais Harry avait toujours senti que cela se faisait avec beaucoup de lenteur et sans grande conviction. Le ministre lui avait même dit un jour, que le jeune Malfoy semblait être « l'un des dommages collatéraux de ce triste conflit. »

Reprenant ces esprits, et raffermissant sa prise sur le jeune corps abîmé, il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à l'une des chambres inoccupées du manoir Black. Puis, avec lenteur et soin, il entreprit de le déshabiller, d'ôter la crasse recouvrant sa peau diaphane, de panser les plaies encore saignantes, pour finalement se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, non loin du lit où il le laissait se reposer. Éreinté et abasourdi, tant physiquement que moralement, il s'endormit rapidement, sans plus pouvoir torturer son esprit des milles questions que cet apparition faisait poindre en lui.

La lune et les étoiles en furent témoins. Il se tenait dans cette chambre du deuxième étage du manoir Black une bien étrange scène. De celle qu'on ne décrit bien que dans les romans. Deux corps tendus et las à la fois, deux souffles harmonieux, deux esprits n'attendant que le soleil pour reprendre leur droit.

La clarté du soleil ce matin-là était diffuse, perçant tant bien que mal les nuages. Un rayon taquin, cependant, caressait le visage opalin de l'endormi qui s'éveilla, rompu de toutes parts mais étrangement propre et reposé.

D'un coup d'œil circulaire, Draco inspecta le lieu où il était. De grandes tentures pendaient aux rideaux, doucement transportés par une brise matinale. Les fenêtres ouvertes donnaient une perspective très impressionnante à une chambre déjà imposante. Le parquet sombre était nuancé par des lambris blancs ouvragés aux murs. Le mobilier était ancien, composé d'un secrétaire, de plusieurs fauteuils, et de diverses tables basses, commodes et bibliothèque, ainsi que du lit dans lequel il se tenait. Un grand lit à baldaquin en bois sombre, probablement de l'ébène selon son œil appréciateur. Un bruit le fit sursauter.

- Enfin... Tu te réveilles.

Sans un mot, Draco baissa son regard, fuyant celui de son vis à vis. Il reprenait conscience de ce pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Et par là, même la douleur de son corps entier se rappela à lui. Il se sentait rompu et vulnérable. Il ne put empêcher les larmes de venir à ses yeux, mais son caractère les repoussa douloureusement pour ne pas les laisser couler.

- Je... Je n'ai prévenu personne encore. Balbutia Harry. Je voulais d'abord comprendre. Et puis, si tu avais voulu que tout le monde sois au courant de ton retour tu aurais fait une apparition plus... remarquable.

- Merci, parvint-il à murmurer.

Affirmant par là même que les attentions de son hôte était de bon ton.

Tentant de reprendre contenance, il repoussa les couvertures, et découvrit un pantalon noir et soyeux sur ses jambes. « _Tant mieux_ se dit-il, _me retrouver nu devant lui ne m'aurait pas aidé à reprendre une contenance correcte. _» Mais lorsqu'il essaya de se mettre sur ses jambes pour sortir du lit, il ne tint pas plus de deux secondes avant de s'écrouler. « _Heureusement qu'il est vif, je préfère ne pas m'affaler encore une fois devant lui._ » Effectivement, Harry avait pressentit le danger et l'avait retenu dans sa chute. A présent, il le conduisait avec lenteur vers l'un des fauteuils, sans ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage. Ni pitié, ni crainte, ni joie. Rien.

- Tu viens de dormir durant presque trois jours sans interruption. On est Mercredi et il n'est pas loin de midi. Tu as faim ?

Draco fut étonné du détachement avec lequel il passait de son inconscience à la réalité présente. Mais finalement, il n'avait pas tort. Il se rendait compte tout à coup qu'il avait très faim.

- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la force de bouger...

- Ne t'inquiète pas - pour le moment – je m'en occupe. Tu me donneras des explications plus tard.

Le laissant seul, Harry dévala les escaliers et commença à préparer un repas simple et sans prétention. Simplement quelque chose de nourrissant. Un quart d'heure plus tard il était à nouveau devant la porte de la chambre où il avait installé Draco. Il la poussa et émit un juron dans la foulée.

- Merde! Draco, tu n'aurais pas pu attendre un peu que je remonte pour commencer à jouer l'indestructible ? Cria-t-il

Visiblement, Draco avait eut une vaine tentative pour rejoindre son lit, tentative qui s'était soldée par une chute.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, Potter! Le héros indestructible ici c'est toi! Moi je suis juste la loque qu'on a oubliée depuis longtemps.

- Arrête tout de suite ce jeu. Attends au moins de savoir ce qui c'est passé pendant ton absence et de m'avoir expliqué ce que tu as fait tout ce temps... S'il te plait.

Le ton de Harry c'était radoucit, mais les yeux de Draco lançaient toujours des éclairs. Conciliant, le grand brun tendit la main vers Draco, lui laissant l'opportunité de ne pas être une fois de plus soutenu et porté par le Survivant.

Une fois Draco réinstallé dans son lit, Harry lui apporta le plateau repas. Ils mangèrent en silence. Draco picorant et Harry portant à la bouche depuis le début le même morceau de pain beurré, en ne croquant dedans que rarement, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ce n'était pas mauvais. Mieux que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu de ta part.

Harry ne pu réprimer un sourire. Oui, Draco, c'était bien lui. Le jeune homme généralement odieux dans ces propos, désagréables par son mépris, mais si attachant quand on pouvait voir un peu plus que le masque d'indifférence et de morgue qu'il affichait en publique.

- Tu vas me raconter tout à présent. Et ce n'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation qui ne saurait souffrir aucun refus.

- Bien... Puisque tu insistes. Mais tu ne sauras pas tout aujourd'hui. Les grandes lignes, les lieux peuvent être... Mais pas tout. Et crois moi après ça tu t'empresseras de te maudire de ne pas avoir empoisonné mon repas.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Découvertes

**Chapitre 2 : Découvertes...**

Sur le fauteuil, à présent se tenait un Harry abasourdi. Il avait souvent imaginé le destin de Draco, mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça.

- Tout d'abord je veux que tu saches que je suis parti pour de bonnes raisons. Et que si je suis là, c'est par faiblesse. Par besoin de... de... de ton pardon.

Voilà qu'elle avait été la première phrase du récit de cette dernière année qu'avait passé Draco loin de tous. Dans un soupir il continua.

- Je vais te raconter là des choses que tu préférerais ne pas entendre, ni savoir, mais tu me l'as demandé, alors...

Malfoy fit une pause. Le brun pouvait voir à quel point son histoire semblait lui être dure à dévoiler. Mais il reprit, la voix plus ferme et le regard plus déterminé, bien qu'évitant soigneusement les émeraudes curieuses de son vis à vis.

- C'est Lucius qui a mis fin à la vie de ta fiancée. Il l'a fait en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Moi son fils. Et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi sur le coup... Mais ça avait un sens. Mon géniteur savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à ce combat. Il l'avait compris devant ma détermination à lui faire rendre son dernier souffle de vie... Alors il m'a laissé un souvenir. Une tâche indélébile sur mon futur. La mort de l'amour du Survivant. Et il a réussi son coup... C'est pour ça que j'ai fuis...

Soulagé et meurtris à la fois par cette courte explication, Harry voulu interrompre le jeune Malfoy. Mais celui ci l'en empêcha en continuant.

- Dans ta grandeur d'âme, tu vas sûrement me répondre que je ne dois pas être tributaire des agissements de mon père. Mais... Tu le sais comme moi. Aux yeux de tous, je suis lui. Son incarnation même en plus jeune. Sa relève... S'ils savaient. Les fous. Comme je le hais.

L'amertume teintait la voix du Serpentard. Mais il reprit.

- J'ai disparu pour que tu puisses porter son deuil. Le porter sans avoir la doublure presque parfaite de son meurtrier à tes côtés...

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Mais doucement Harry l'enjoint à plus de confidences en lui demandant où il avait passé tout ce temps.

- J'errais. Pas comme un déchet non. Je suis un Malfoy, tout de même. Mais j'errais. La France, l'Italie, la Suède même... Puis Londres, depuis un mois j'y suis revenu. J'ai fait des petits boulots. Non pas par nécessité financière, mais plutôt pour occuper mon esprit. Et finalement je n'ai pas pu résister. Je suis venu te voir. Je me devais de t'expliquer. Je te devais ça oui. Pour m'avoir soutenu, même après mon départ.

Harry ne dit rien. Son visage montrait sa gratitude face à la sincérité des propos du blond, mais il montrait aussi une énorme lassitude, comme si le passé refusait de laisser place au présent dans sa vie.

- Tu sais, Malfoy, j'ai pleuré Ginny. Mais je n'ai pas pleuré un amour... J'ai pleuré une vie, une sœur, une amie... Elle n'était pas seulement la fille qui me faisait me sentir vivre, elle était tant d'autres choses à la fois... Et elle a disparu si soudainement...

Un voile passa sur ces yeux.

- N'en parlons pas. Plus pour l'instant. Elle est trop loin déjà.

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour son ancien allié, disparu puis miraculeusement revenu.

Quelques heures plus tard Harry revint, il tenait sur son bras une serviette. Il avança jusqu'au lit pour y découvrir un Malfoy, lové dans les couvertures comme un enfant qui se serait endormi dans une attente entrecoupée de sanglots. Il le réveilla doucement, l'appelant.

- Mal... Draco... Draco... Réveille-toi.

- Hum... Non...

- Si, si, tu empestes la sueur et tu dois être couvert de saleté encore. Il est grand temps de te faire passer aux douches. Se moqua le brun devant l'enfantillage de Draco.

Ce dernier émergea finalement. Grognant de douleur à chaque mouvement. D'une voix douce Harry l'enjoint à se soutenir à son épaule et le mena lentement vers la salle de bain.

- Tu vas y arriver tout seul ?

Rougissant, Malfoy lui fit signe que non. Mais Harry s'en doutait. Il le voyait bien, encore chancelant contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Il le prit par la taille et le guida jusqu'à l'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il l'observa. Sa tête tombant entre ses épaules tendues. En cette instant Draco ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce que son père avait voulu faire de lui. Aujourd'hui, en cet instant précis, il était affaibli, par ce même père, rongé par la place que prenait les actes de son ascendant dans sa propre vie. Voilà ce qu'Harry lisait dans le corps pâle et abîmé lui faisant face.

Rompant le fil de ses pensées, il releva Draco. Le soutenant par la taille d'un bras, et de sa main libre le fit rougir en lui ôtant son bas de pyjama.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant avec moi, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille dans un pressant et irréfléchi besoin de sentir l'odeur du blond.

Il l'assit ensuite dans la baignoire. Se dévêtit à son tour pour y pénétrer. Durant tout ce petit manège, Draco le scrutait, sans émotion visible sur le visage. Et quand Harry l'eut rejoint, il se leva, non sans son aide, et lui tourna le dos alors que le brun allumait un jet puissant d'eau tiède.

Soulagé, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il n'aurait supporté un rejet de sa part. Mais là, l'eau de cette douche et sa présence derrière lui le rassurait. Il sentit ses mains le frictionnant. Le lavant de toutes souillures, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis... Depuis trop longtemps. Harry ne faisait pas que l'apaiser. Il lui rendait aussi la part de pureté qui s'était enfoui sous la crasse de son éducation, qui s'était terré sous la saleté de sa lâcheté. Harry, quant à lui, sentait aussi tout ça. Différemment mais tout de même. Il prenait conscience de l'importance des actes de ces dernières heures. Et... Il se sentait définitivement utile. Il sentait, sous ses doigts, se décontracter le blond, et il y prenait plaisir.

Ils restèrent ainsi une demi-heure. Puis il l'aida à sortir. Le sécha rapidement avec une épaisse serviette pour le rhabiller, cette fois ci entièrement. Il lui avait trouvé des vêtements convenables dans ceux qu'il avait gardés d'avant... Il fallait dire que depuis un an il s'était épaissi, là où Draco n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

- Qu'est ce que tu mattes comme ça, Potter ?

Il avait voulu avoir un ton froid, mais il tenait plutôt de la lassitude et du désarroi en ce moment.

- Excuse-moi. Mais... Où étais-tu pour réapparaître si affaibli ? En plus le ministère t'a cherché partout, tu sais...

- Je te l'ai dit, coupa Malfoy. J'ai visité l'Europe. Je voulais voir du pays peut être... Qu'importe... N'as-tu pas un travail ? Des trucs à faire ? Des vifs d'or à courser ? Autre chose que d'être là, quoi...

- Oui. Tu as raison, se ressaisit Harry. Repose-toi. Et puis visite... Enfin tu fais comme tu veux et comme chez toi...

Sans un mot, il le quitta. Prit son équipement et se rendit au ministère par la poudre de cheminette.

Dès qu'il eut franchi l'âtre de la cheminée il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bureau ministériel. Sans toquer, il entra, ne prenant pas même le temps de se faire annoncer par la secrétaire. Pénétrant dans le bureau de Scrimgeour, il le trouva travaillant un dossier et visiblement surpris de cette visite.

- Harry, sourit-il en se reprenant. Que puis-je pour toi?

- Bonjour Rufus, lâcha le brun. Où en êtes-vous des recherches du jeune Malfoy ?

- Et bien... Figure-toi que je voulais t'en parler. Voilà un an que personne ne l'a plus vu. Depuis le mois de Mai dernier pour être exact. Et tu es la dernière personne à nous avoir rapporté sa présence en Angleterre...

Il marqua une pause, semblant peser ses mots.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire cesser les recherches il y a maintenant une semaine.

Devant l'air hargneux du Survivant, il s'empressa de continuer.

- Le ministère ne peut pas mobiliser une cellule entière à la recherche d'une personne dont nous ne savons même pas si elle est vivante, ni qu'elles sont ses intentions...

Harry renifla de mépris.

- Avouez plutôt que vous n'avez rien eu à faire cesser! Les recherches n'ont jamais commencé en réalité.

Comme un coup de vent, Harry fit claquer le portant d'entrée derrière lui, quittant le ministre aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Excédé, il déserta le ministère au profit du terrain d'entraînement de son équipe, non sans marmonner quelques reproches inintelligibles.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Retour au monde et au passé

**Chapitre 3 : Retour au monde et au passé.**

Harry ne revint qu'à la nuit tombée au manoir. Il avait cherché l'épuisement physique au cours de son entraînement et avait fini par le trouver. Sans ça, il serait dans un état de nerf incontrôlable. Il agissait toujours ainsi en cas de problème, de contrariété. Il se défonçait. Son pouvoir était tel qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser déraper. Il ne savait encore le canaliser. Il n'arrivait pas à le dissocier de ses humeurs et sentiments. Il lui aurait fallu oublier la peine de tous les disparus à la douleur de ses blessures magiques, sans oublier le mépris qu'il portait à tous ceux qui avaient et tentaient encore de l'instrumentaliser, comme un trophée. Mais aussi la peur qui lui tenait au corps depuis Sa réapparition.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas que ces pas l'avaient déjà mené jusqu'au salon, juste derrière un sofa d'où dépassaient quelques cheveux blonds.

- Draco ? Appela-t-il.

- Hum... Ha. Tu es rentré. Je me sens mieux, j'en ai profité pour t'attendre ici.

Contournant le sofa, Harry se rendit compte que Draco tenait entre ces mains l'album photo de sa septième année. Il était ouvert sur une photo de grande taille de Ginny et lui dans le parc, du côté opposé au parc, pas loin de la volière. Il souriait dessus, comme si de rien n'était. Au début de sa dernière année, Harry n'avait pas su se tenir à sa décision de s'éloigner de la dernière des Weasley pour son bien. Il avait besoin de cette ultime arme, seule revanche face au Lord: l'amour. Il avait besoin de savoir que quelqu'un l'aimerait pour n'être que lui, non pas pour être celui qui les sauverai tous.

Mais aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois, alors qu'il avait déjà maintes fois posé les yeux sur la trace de ce souvenir, il remarqua un éclair de cheveux blond derrière: Draco, ce jour-là, était aussi sur la photo, comme une évidence de son omniprésence dans sa vie.

Draco remarqua le trouble de son hôte. Il ne put réprimer un soupir de lassitude. Il posa l'album encore ouvert sur la table basse, l'album dont Harry ne détacha pas les yeux. Il se leva et s'approcha lentement du brun, le laissant émerger de ses pensées.

Il le prit dans ses bras. Une simple étreinte, les mains posées sur son dos, comme scellées. Il sentit Harry y répondre.

- Je n'étais jamais loin derrière toi durant ces sept années. Que ce soit en qualité d'ennemi, d'adversaire, d'allié ou d'autre chose. J'étais là. Pas toujours pour les bonnes raisons, mais strictement là.

Harry imprima ses paroles dans sa conscience.

Les quelques mots de Draco avaient changé bien des choses entre eux. Ils prenaient à présent, tant moralement que physiquement, soin de l'autre, de loin certes, mais tout de même. Les petits déjeuners de Draco l'attendaient régulièrement à la cuisine le matin, encore fumant. Et bien souvent quand il s'assoupissait dans le salon, Harry se réveillait sous une couverture, allongé dans le divan, sans se souvenir de s'y être installé si confortablement.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi. Puis Harry décida qu'il était temps pour Draco de récupérer sa vie « publique ». Il vivait certes, mais cloîtré chez lui. Et ce n'était pas au goût du brun. Heureusement, Draco ne fit pas de difficultés à ce sujet, comme s'il y était déjà résolu. Cela étonna Harry.

- D'accord pour revenir aux yeux de tous, mais...

- Oui. Je viens avec toi, le coupa Harry. Pas d'inquiétudes.

- Et... tu veux que je trouve de quoi subvenir à mes propres besoins et que je quitte le manoir aussi... ?

- Pas nécessairement. J'aime bien t'avoir et te savoir ici. Après un an de solitude et ton absence, que tu sois chez moi me ré-sociabilise et me rassure à ton sujet.

Draco sourit simplement et timidement. Comme un fautif.

- Et à propos de sociabilité, j'ai pensé à un truc. Me regarde pas comme ça, tu crains rien! Mais... Rufus me tanne depuis six mois pour que j'accepte de paraître à une commémoration du combat final. J'ai jusque là refusé. Mais depuis quelques temps j'y repense, et je reconsidère l'idée. Et puis, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être une idée, et une bonne! Comme ça, ni toi ni moi n'aurions à faire ça en solo. Ton retour tout simplement à la vie, et le mien sur le passé pour aller de l'avant...

Draco sembla réfléchir, puis après un court hochement de tête:

- Pourquoi pas. Mais il va falloir que tu me racontes les dernières nouvelles. Les choses ont dû bien changer depuis un an! J'en suis sûr! Et pas question que j'arrive comme un ignare qui aurait fui durant un an de sa vie.

Harry cru déceler une pointe de malice dans les yeux gris acier. Il lui sourit et prit le blond par la taille pour le serrer dans ses bras comme à chaque fois qu'il lui semblait partager quelque chose et qu'il voulait l'imprimer dans leur corps.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne prévenir personne d'autre que Blaise, Ron et Hermione du retour de Draco. Ils leur firent d'ailleurs très simplement parvenir une lettre la veille de la soirée commémorative de la victoire du « Bien sur le Mal » comme aimait le simplifier Rufus dans ses déclarations à la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils savaient que le procédé ne plairait pas à leurs amis, mais ils ne voulaient pas avoir à discuter des tenants du retour de Draco avant qu'il ne soit officiellement fait.

En se couchant ce soir là, le Survivant se rendit compte que depuis deux semaines, il avait perdu une fâcheuse mais non moins agréable habitude qu'il avait prit... Collectionner les amants d'un soir. Trop fatigué pour chercher à comprendre son comportement, il ne put que s'endormir en imaginant ce que serait la soirée du lendemain.

C'est ainsi que dans une humeur plutôt réjoui, ils se préparèrent le soir venu, non sans difficultés cependant.

- Draco! Il te reste un quart d'heure dans cette salle de bain avant que je ne fasse une crise de nerfs! Tu vas finir par fondre si tu continues à te frotter! Et puis, j'ai besoin de la douche moi aussi!

- C'est bon... Je sors! Voilà, voilà, grogna le blond de sa voix traînante en s'extirpant encore ruisselant de la salle de bain.

Harry s'engouffra à sa place, se déshabillant rapidement pour rattraper le retard que lui avait fait prendre le blond. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il l'avait déjà vu nu, mais jamais vraiment regardé. Comme la différence entre entendre et écouter... Celle qui fait que la vision des choses peut en être changée. Et là pourtant, face à lui se tenait Harry, nu, la peau hâlée, les muscles saillants mais étrangement l'ensemble rendait plutôt un sentiment de quiétude, une sensation de douceur.

- Quoi encore? S'interrogea le brun.

- Rien... Rien... Juste... Il faudra qu'on pense à remettre à neuf une autre salle de bain dans ce foutu manoir délabré... Pour notre confort.

- Ha... Oui. Certainement. Je n'avais pas eu à le faire avant ça. J'avais rarement de la visite, ou plutôt cette visite ne s'éternisait jamais vraiment.

- Oui... j'avais cru entre-apercevoir ça le soir où je suis arrivé. Les trente secondes qui ont précédés mon malaise, je me suis maudit de tomber si mal. Excuse-moi d'ailleurs.

- Ho. Non, non. Ne t'en veux pas. De toute façon il allait partir. Tu n'as fait que le faire déguerpir plus vite. Il a dû croire que tu étais mon régulier.

Harry ne put réprimer un petit rire et fit un clin d'œil au blond.

- Tu sais Harry, si tu veux amener des mecs ici, n'oublies pas que c'est chez toi, il te suffit juste de me dire de passer la soirée ailleurs, je peux toujours aller me faire un restaurant...

Le blond venait de dire cela d'un ton détaché que démentaient les très légères rougeurs sur ces joues.

- Ho, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne m'en serais pas privé. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé l'occasion. Tu sais si je sortais, c'était pour ne pas passer toute mes soirées enfermé dans ce manoir avec ma solitude... Tu sais, entre Ron qui passe son temps à draguer, Blaise serpentardement sur-occupé et Hermione à fond dans ses révisions en permanence et plus encore quand elle n'a pas d'examens... Je ne m'amuse pas toujours avec eux. Alors je sortais. Beaucoup. Trop... Enfin tu vois le genre je suppose.

Draco acquiesça sans un mot. Il se sentait amer d'entendre Harry lui dire tout cela. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'analyser non plus. Voyant l'air fermé de Draco, Harry décida de changer de sujet.

- Au fait, pour ce soir je t'ai acheté un... accessoire. Pour ton bien être. Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu ne rechignes pas trop à le prendre. Dès que je sors de la douche je t'apporte ça.

Sur ces quelques paroles, il entra dans la douche, laissant Draco s'habiller dans sa chambre. Sa toilette lui pris bien moins de temps que ce dernier et tout aussi rapidement il se vêtit d'une robe de sorcier de cérémonie, noire moirée de reflet corbeau. Il ne mit qu'un simple pantalon noir de costard moldu et une chemise blanche classique au dessous.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre de Draco, il tenait dans ces mains une fine et longue boîte en carton. Il observa quelques instants le blond, vêtu identiquement à lui si ce n'était que les reflets de sa robe étaient rouges. Il pensa un instant que cela semblait être comme une fine couverture de sang sur un vêtement trop beau pour avoir été porté durant un combat. Il se ressaisit rapidement. Ne voulant pas perdre plus temps qu'il ne l'avait encore fait.

- Draco... Voilà. Ne fais pas la tête quand tu vas voir ce que c'est. Je l'ai prise la plus sobre possible, mais je veux que tu la prennes. Tu vas te fatiguer inutilement sinon.

Draco pris le paquet sans un mot, et l'ouvris. Il semblait ne pas réagir. Ni recul, ni mouvement avenant. Rien. Puis il lâcha dans un murmure.

- Comme mon père... Une canne à pommeau d'argent.

- Oui, une canne comme lui. Sauf que le pommeau est en or blanc et qu'il est lisse, il ne porte la marque d'aucun symbole, contrairement à la sienne. Et dernière différence, ton père la prenait pour paraître plus dur et imposant. Toi, tu la porteras pour te soutenir, pour passer au delà de tes blessures. La démarche est très différente. Et même si on dit que les intentions ne font pas un homme, au moins on peu dire qu'elles en posent les bases.

Devant tant de conviction dans les paroles d'Harry et face aux soins qu'il semblait avoir prit pour la choisir, Draco sortit la canne de sa boîte, attrapa son pommeau et posa l'autre bout au sol. Lançant le carton sur le lit, il demanda :

- Et comment tu me trouves avec ça ?

- Tu a l'air d'un dandy! Tu es très classe... Crois-moi, personne ne saura te résister! Ce soir, c'est toi qui ramèneras quelqu'un au manoir.

Sur ces mots, Harry lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil auquel Draco rougit encore.

- Bon allez! Assez traîné! On est presque en retard. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on arrive les derniers, ça ferait trop... solennel. C'est une fête après tout, non?

Sans laisser au blond le temps de répondre, il l'attrapa par la taille dans ce qui semblait être une étreinte. Mais un « plop » se fit entendre et le manoir s'était vidé.

La grande salle de Poudlard réquisitionnée pour l'occasion bourdonnait déjà de nombreuses conversations à leur arrivée. Tous les remarquèrent, mais au grand plaisir d'Harry, personne ne semblait vouloir faire en sorte qu'ils soient l'attraction de la soirée. Leurs anciens camarades avaient mûris eux aussi. Et Harry n'avait plus à faire face à la gêne des regards embués de remerciements, ni aux yeux fixement posé sur lui. C'est donc assez simplement qu'ils se mêlèrent aux autres. Passant saluer leurs anciens amis, renouant avec ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas eus l'occasion de revoir. C'était dire pour Draco. Il n'avait revu personne...

Finalement, après une demi-heure à déambuler parmi différents groupes de personnes, l'étrange couple arriva devant un groupe tout aussi étrange : Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley et Théodore Nott.

- Bonsoir, sourit Harry, quelque peu rougissant.

- Ha! Enfin... On a cru que tu ne viendrais même pas nous saluer, répondit d'un air mutin Blaise, cherchant à accentuer le malaise d'Harry.

- Il n'était pas dans nos intentions de vous ignorer. Répondit ce dernier.

- Mais attend... Pince moi, je rêve, Blaise. C'est... C'est notre Prince ?!

Théo n'avait pas pu contenir plus longtemps cette question plutôt affirmative que réellement interrogative.

- He non, tu ne rêves pas. L'enfant prodigue nous est revenu. Enfin... Pas directement à nous, mais ce n'est pas plus mal, je l'aurais étripé.

Draco se sentit mal à l'aise à son tour sous le regard de son meilleur ami. Mais il lui fut aussi reconnaissant de ne pas tout de suite l'achever de questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Le message d'Harry était passé : Draco et lui revenait, mais les questions et leur réponses ne seraient pas pour tout de suite.

- Oui... C'est mon come-back de l'enfer. Mais la fête est pour Harry. Alors je vais être bref : Pardon et merci.

Personne ne fit de remarque sur l'étonnante déclaration qui venait d'avoir lieu de la part d'un Malfoy, mais tous se détendirent. Puis les conversations reprirent comme si de rien n'était : souvenir, projet d'avenir, métier ...

Au bout de quelques heures Harry se rendit compte que Draco ne parlait que peu. Bien sûr. Comment pouvait-on finalement se mêler à une conversation aussi normale quand on a passé un an à fuir le passé, le présent et le futur ? Et puis, il voyait aussi que Draco se fatiguait, même aidé de sa canne.

Pourtant en cet instant, il paraissait heureux. Il discutait simplement avec un jeune homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Un jeune homme brun, aux yeux marron, et au corps visiblement finement musclé. Harry se sentit tiraillé par l'envie de mettre une fin immédiate à leur conversation et le devoir de laisser Draco un peu se détendre. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand une main vint s'abattre sur son épaule, le faisant presque chanceler.

- Harry, gronda sourdement une voix derrière lui.

- ... Seamus... Toujours aussi doux à ce que je vois.

Harry et lui avait eu une aventure, deux semaines, la plus longue qu'Harry ait réussi à avoir en un an. Mais Seamus avait eu le mauvais goût de coller un direct dans la mâchoire d'Harry un soir où ce dernier était sorti seul dans un bar et qu'il avait refusé de s'expliquer sur l'heure tardive à laquelle il rentrait. Cependant, Seamus ne tiqua pas l'ironie de son vis-à-vis. Et commença à assommer le brun de questions et du récit de sa « palpitante » vie.

Draco, comme instinctivement, sentit le malaise du brun planté non loin de lui. Il se détourna de sa conversation sans vraiment réaliser et se dirigea vers Harry. Il sentit le corps du brun tendu et désireux d'en finir rapidement avec... Seamus.

- Seamus... Bonsoir. Lâcha la voix traînante de Draco sur son ancien camarade de promotion.

- Ho! Bonsoir Draco. Alors, tu partages la tête d'affiche avec Harry se soir ? Ne t'y habitues pas trop tu sais, ce beau brun l'accapare depuis plus longtemps que toi, et il sait comment y rester, lança jovialement Seamus.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches vraiment de quoi tu parles. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais récupérer « ce beau brun ».

Sans ajouter un mot, il attrapa Harry par le bras et le guida dans la foule jusqu'à sortir dans le Grand Hall. Un petit bruit caractéristique d'un sortilège de transplanage se fit entendre, et les deux jeunes hommes avaient quitté les terres du château.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Attachements

**Chapitre 4 : Attachements.**

- Draco! Tu n'aurais pas dû utiliser ta magie pour transplaner si loin de Poudlard. J'aurais pu nous ramener. Et sans dommages, moi!

Draco venait effectivement de chanceler dans les bras d'Harry, qui le sermonnait entre agacement et reconnaissance.

- Merci tout de même. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté une minute de plus.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, alors qu'Harry laissait Draco s'asseoir dans un fauteuil du salon.

- Il y a quoi entre vous ? Demanda le blond d'un ton détaché.

- Avait... Il y a eu. Courte durée, même si c'était ce que j'ai fait de plus long depuis un an. Mais il a fait une grossière erreur. Et maintenant il tente de me montrer, à chaque fois qu'on se croise, qu'il est toujours le Seamus de Poudlard.

Harry semblait bien amer. Mais une petite lueur de malice fit irruption dans ces yeux quand il ajouta.

- Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que le Seamus de Poudlard, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment non plus.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire et de trouver Harry bien hypocrite. Mais finalement, qui ne l'étais pas ? La preuve en était cette soirée où tout le monde lui avait souri, demandé des nouvelles, fait la conversation, alors que près de la moitié de l'assistance n'avait jamais encaissé son revirement de situation.

Harry laissa son protégé à ses réflexions et pris le parti de leur préparer un dernier petit encas avant de monter se coucher. Il revint donc les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient deux coupes remplies chacune de boules au citron baignant dans un liquide incolore. Il posa le tout sur la table basse, et tendit l'une des coupes et une cuillère à Draco.

- J'aime bien finir sur une note plus fraîche les soirées dans ce genre. Dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

- Je crois que ça ne me déplaît pas, mais... Attends. C'est de la vodka ? Tu n'as pas honte d'essayer de me faire boire de l'alcool à mon insu, s'insurgea faussement Draco.

Ils rirent simplement tous les deux, puis mangèrent lentement leur glace, entrecoupant leur dînette de quelques remarques sur la soirée. Harry était d'ailleurs assez content de voir que Draco avait passé un bon moment. Même s'il se renfrogna un peu en entendant parler du jeune homme brun avec qui il avait vu Draco discuter plus tôt. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas exactement ce qui lui donnait le droit de ressentir ce genre de chose. Mais, depuis un certain temps, Harry essayait de ne pas trop se poser de question sur ces relations avec le blond. Il sentait comme un malaise entre eux, et il ne voulait pas blesser le blond.

Finalement, alors que perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était mis à somnoler, il sentit la main de Draco attraper son avant bras pour le tirer doucement.

- Viens... Il est plus que temps d'aller te mettre au lit « beau brun ». Sinon je ne suis pas sûr que tu le sera demain.

Sur ces paroles, Harry se leva, rougissant dans la pénombre du salon mal éclairé par le simple feu de cheminée. Ce petit surnom dans la bouche de Draco résonnait différemment que dans celle de son ancien camarade de chambrée. Il prenait entre les lèvres carmin une intonation feutrée de douceur. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne put s'empêcher de venir les effleurer de ses doigts. Il voulait sentir leur douceur, leur chaleur et savoir à quel point était chaud le souffle qui s'en échappait. Il ne fut pas déçu, mais remarqua vite la gêne et la tension du blond face à lui. Il s'écarta doucement, lentement et à regret puis lui sourit.

- Tu as raison, si je veux être présentable demain, il vaudrait mieux que j'aille me coucher. Bonne nuit Dray.

- Bonne nuit, beau brun, ne put s'empêcher de répondre ce dernier.

Le lendemain matin fut un désenchantement pour nos deux complices. Harry était en retard à son entraînement, et n'avait de cesse de parcourir le manoir en tout sens, cherchant de ça, de là ses affaires dispersées par ses soins. Draco, pour sa part, voyait se profiler devant lui la perspective d'une journée à passer seul ici.

- Harry... Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour mettre autant de bordel chez toi, ce n'est pas croyable. Tu cherches quoi au juste ?

- Mon sac, il y a toutes mes affaires dedans, et pas moyen de mettre la main dessus!

_Accio sac d'entraînement_.

Draco tendit son butin à son hôte avec un sourire.

- Tu sais que tu es génial toi ? Oui... Tu le sais. Ah au fait, je me suis dit qu'au lieu de te laisser te morfondre tout seul au manoir pendant que je vais m'entraîner, j'allais te préparer deux trois trucs à faire pour te rendre utile.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant l'air faussement offusqué du blond.

- T'inquiète pas, rien de bien... physique... Enfin après tu fais comme tu veux...

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Blaise arrive d'une minute à l'autre. Il m'a aidé pour faire quelque travaux, et je lui ai demandé de revenir pour le dernier étage. Je voudrais en faire une bibliothèque convenable à tout bon manoir. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin d'un décorateur de bon goût. Et tu m'as l'air tout indiqué pour ce poste.

Harry souriait devant un Draco trop heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile de sa journée.

Déjà bien trop en retard, il ne laissa pas le temps au blond de le remercier, lui déposer un baiser sur chaque joue et transplana.

Draco, encore un peu soufflé par le geste de son hôte, n'entendit même pas Blaise tomber devant lui. Il n'émergea qu'au son soutenu de la voix de son ami.

- Dis... Draco... Tu comptes m'aider ou te servir de moi comme carpette... Parce que là, tu es plutôt parti pour la deuxième option...

Sans un mot, il aide le jeune métis à se relever et reprit ses esprits.

- Blaise ! Désolé, j'étais... Euh... Ailleurs. Et puis... Je crois que cette matinée va me plaire.

Il colla sur ses lèvres un petit sourire. Et sans répondre aux questions que lui lançaient les yeux de Blaise, il l'attrapa par le bras et le mena au dernier étage du manoir, bien décidé à époustoufler son hôte par ses talents.

Quand Harry revint, moulu et pour le moins terreux, il trouva le manoir vide. Il s'étonna un peu que Draco ne l'ai pas prévenu de sa sortie mais ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il se dépêcha de montrer pour prendre une douche et se changer.

Sous le jet d'eau chaude et l'effet de la fatigue, Harry se mit à rêvasser. Imaginant ce que pourrait être sa vie dans quelques années. Repensant aux derniers événements. Puis finalement, se projetant dans un présent quelques peu différent de l'actuel où il pourrait être en cet instant nu sous la douche certes, mais accompagné d'un corps à la peau tendrement laiteuse, d'un corps artistiquement et aristocratiquement effilé, d'un corps aux muscles dessinés comme pour parfaire la beauté charnelle, le corps de Draco.

Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux. Il venait de prendre conscience des limbes où l'avait mené ses pensées. Draco. Oui... Draco, qu'il chérissait, entourait d'affection, protégeait, faisait rire, disputait depuis déjà quelques semaines, et qu'il prenait soudain conscience de désirer. Il se secoua mentalement, mais ne put nier l'effet physique que le beau blond avait sur lui.

Sans perdre le fil de se pensées, il sortit de la douche, une fois quelque peu calmé corporellement parlant. Il reprit un peu ses esprits. « _Certes il me fait de l'effet... Mais il ne faut pas non plus que j'oublie qu'on est deux dans cette histoire. Bon... Tu ne le brusques pas. Tu ne lui en parles pas. Teste le doucement. Et si tu n'as pas de réponse, respecte-le. Il est trop fragile pour que tu te permettes de foncer tête baissé comme un bon petit Griffon. _»

Harry en était là de son auto-persuasion, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre dans les mains pour sécher ses cheveux quand le blond de ses pensées fit irruption dans la salle de bain.

- Harry! Ha! Hum... Draco rougit et se retourna. Euh... Excuse mon empressement. Mais j'ai une... Euh... Une surprise pour toi. Dès que tu as finis, rejoins-moi en bas de l'escalier qui monte au dernier étage.

Sans laisser à Harry le temps d'une réplique, il sortit. Ce dernier, tout excité par la nouvelle, oubliant un peu ses doutes et surtout ses certitudes, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Quand il arriva en bas de l'escalier, Draco lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer que ses boutons de jeans étaient encore ouvert et que son Tee-shirt était à l'envers.

Avec empressement et sans se soucier du regard, ou plutôt en jouant du regard de Draco sur lui, il retira son haut, se dévoilant dans une tenue plus attirante encore que la nudité, le pantalon légèrement défait, un boxer en dépassant, et torse nu. Mais rapidement, il fit cesser son manège. Se rajustant au mieux sous les yeux quelques peu embarrassés du blond.

- Alors cette surprise ? Sautilla Harry. C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

- Ha... je te retrouve, sale môme. Viens là. Je veux que tu découvres l'ensemble en une seule fois. Et pour cela...

Draco lança à Harry un regard qui lui sembla être à la fois gourmand et malicieux. Il adorait voir Draco comme ça. Mais il s'inquiéta un peu quand il vit Draco défaire la fine cravate noire qu'il portait autour du cou.

- Serais-ce de la peur que je vois dans les yeux d'un si brave Gryffondor ?

- De la peur... Non... Non, j'aurais plutôt dit de l'appréhension.

- Ho, mais c'est plutôt Serpentard, Monsieur, de chercher à se justifier en jouant sur les mots.

Et sur ces paroles, Draco attrapa le bras d'Harry le tirant vers lui et le tournant sur lui même.

- Tu ne vas pas être déçu d'avoir eu ce petit frisson, alors laisse toi faire. Susurra le blond à l'oreille d'Harry.

Ce dernier ne put effectivement pas empêcher un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Mais si Draco y voyait la manifestation d'une légère angoisse, Harry savait que la chaleur de Draco dans son cou et l'odeur de sa cravate, qu'il nouait à présent sur ses yeux, n'y étaient pas étrangère.

Harry se laissa mener dans l'escalier, butant sur une ou deux marches, pour finalement sentir le palier sous ses pieds. Draco ne le laissa pourtant pas recouvrer la vue aussi rapidement. Il lui prit la main, et lui demanda de toucher ce qui l'entourait. Harry ne comprenait pas bien. Sous ces doigts, il ne sentait que son habituel manoir. Sa poussière, sa vieillesse, sa décoration kitsch au possible...

Draco semblait bien s'en amuser. Au bout de cinq minutes cependant, il n'y tenait plus. Il rattrapa Harry par la manche, plaquant le dos du brun sur son torse, il défit précautionneusement le bandeau improvisé s'arrangeant pour que Harry ne retrouve la vue qu'au dernier moment. Et à cet instant, le brun resta bouche-bée.

- Mais... Attends... Ce n'est pas possible... C'est...

- Magique ? Oui... On ne t'avait pas dit que tu étais sorcier ? Pouffa Draco dans une imitation, quelques peu biaisée par ces gloussements, d'un air surpris.

- Si, oui... Enfin... Oui je vois bien que ce qui m'entoure n'est pas... Vrai. Mais ça fait un drôle d'effet !

- Ça te plaît au moins, s'enquit le blond un peu plus tendu.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Si ça lui plaisait ? Bien évidement... Devant lui, Draco avait constitué l'image parfaite d'une bibliothèque chaleureuse d'un manoir de sorcier. Il y avait apposé sa marque par de belles tentures vertes aux murs, mais n'avait pas oublié l'importance du caractère de son hôte en disposant partout, autour de petites tables basses, d'épais et visiblement confortables fauteuils rouges. Pour ce qui était des bibliothèques en elles-mêmes, elle se répandait sur les murs comme si elles les remplaçaient, allant du parquet au plafond.

- Draco... Tu es vraiment très doué... Vous avez dû bosser dur là dessus aujourd'hui pour être déjà capable d'avoir fait ça ! Il ne fallait pas te donner tout ce mal.

Tss tss tss. Je me serais ennuyé ferme sans ça. Et puis... J'adore faire ce genre de chose. Composer des ambiances. Créer des sensations... Enfin tu vois le genre. Et puis, si je m'étais écouter, j'aurais tout de suite commencé les travaux. Puis Blaise m'a judicieusement rappelé que ce manoir est Potter et non pas Malfoy. Donc bon... J'ai trouvé un compromis.

- Tu commences demain !

A cette déclaration si enjouée, tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Puis Harry repris un air un peu plus sérieux et regarda Draco au fond des deux éclats d'anthracite qu'étaient ses yeux.

- Et puis... Ce manoir n'est pas tout à fait Potter tu sais. Il était Black avant. Et il le restera pour moi. Et toi, tu es à moitié Black, que je sache... Alors... Enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

Draco sourit devant l'embarras du brun, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Il soupira et pris Harry dans ses bras. Dans une étreinte un peu plus que fraternelle pourtant...


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un accident est si vite

**Chapitre 5 : Un accident est si vite arrivé...**

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Harry se fit un peu moins présent. La saison de Quidditch allait reprendre et ses entraînements s'intensifiaient. C'est pourquoi il rentrait souvent harassé et tard au manoir. De son côté, Draco faisait venir Blaise tout les jours pour l'aider dans sa tâche : rendre réelle l'illusion qu'il avait créé au dernier étage. Et il y avait du travail mais Draco ne voulait pas se laisser abattre. Pour une fois depuis longtemps il avait la sensation de faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait et qui plairait aussi à quelqu'un d'autre. Ainsi, tout deux, s'endormaient, le soir, exténués mais ravis après un rapide dîner plus ou moins silencieux.

Il n'y avait que le week-end qu'ils prenaient une pause, ensemble, profitant du calme et l'un de l'autre. Discutant. Se chamaillant. Se retrouvant finalement plus détendu et quelques années en arrière.

- Hey Dray ?

- Ouais ? Répondit le blond relevant son nez d'un vieux livre.

- Tu sais que ça fait deux mois que tu vis ici, aujourd'hui, à cette heure pile ?

- Ha... Il est si tard... Hum... Tu as une de ses mémoires, dis moi.

- En même temps ce n'est pas tout les jours que ton nouvel allié, et actuel disparu d'ancien ennemi transplane sans prévenir dans ton salon alors que tu viens seulement de demander à ton amant du soir de partir après avoir fait son... job.

- Ouais... Dit comme ça...

Tout deux sourirent, mais Draco ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie à l'évocation des anciennes habitudes du brun.

- Au fait... Tu ne ramènes plus personne au manoir. Tu veux que je te le laisse un de ces soirs pour l'un de... l'une de... enfin tu vois quoi...

Draco ne compris pas lui même pourquoi il faisait cette proposition. La dernière chose dont il avait envie c'était qu'Harry lui dise oui. Heureusement il n'en fit rien.

- Non... Bien sur que non. D'abord j'ai mieux à faire. Ensuite je te l'ai dit, ici c'est un peu chez toi. Et pour finir... J'ai plus envie de... de ça.

- Ça quoi ? Feignit le blond de ne pas saisir.

- Ce genre de relation : « Suck me, fuck me and run away ».

- Ha...

Draco ne put se l'expliquer, mais il se sentit soulagé d'entendre ces paroles.

Un soir de la semaine suivant, Hermione et Ron passèrent prendre des nouvelles de leur meilleur ami et de son protégé. Ils les trouvèrent dans le salon, tranquilles, lisant tout deux dans un calme olympien.

- Si on m'avait dit il y a encore quelques années que je vous trouverez un jour dans la même pièce et que vous ne seriez pas en train de vous taper dessus... Je n'y aurais pas cru, déclara simplement Ron, comme pour se faire annoncer.

- Herm', Ron ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ici ! Vous voulez quelque chose, un thé ? Un café ?

- Deux thés, répondit simplement Hermione.

Harry se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine entendant vaguement Draco prendre des nouvelles de Ron. Hermione le suivit. Laissant Ron et Draco au salon, sachant qu'à présent leur entente avait dépassé le stade de cordiale pour devenir - enfin – amicale.

Après une minute ou deux de silence :

- Harry...? Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

Harry sursauta légèrement. Mais continua sa préparation de quatre mugs de thé à la vanille sans se retourner.

- Bien sur, Herm'. J'y répondrais si je le peux.

- Dis moi, quelles sont les véritables raisons du séjour de Draco ici Harry... Pourquoi il reste si longtemps malgré la fortune qu'il a sur son compte en banque. Pourquoi il ne retourne pas au manoir Malfoy. Pourquoi il est ici simplement, comme si vous aviez toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde. Pourquoi... Ne te méprends pas, j'aime bien Draco, mais j'aime comprendre aussi, et ça tu le sais...

Harry soupira. Ho ça oui, il le savait. Et il avait redouté cette conversation depuis qu'il avait commencé à entrevoir les questions muettes dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Mais il n'était pas un Griffon pour rien...

- He bien... Je crois que la meilleure des raisons, c'est qu'on se complète lui et moi... Tu sais, comme le jour et la nuit. Mais pas seulement. On est assez semblable finalement. On se comprend rapidement, et sans avoir toujours besoin de parler. Il me rassure quand je me mets à angoissé, et je fais de même... Il me soutient, et moi je lui relève la tête quand il perd pied. On n'est pas faible l'un dans l'autre. Mais ensemble on est fort. Ça fait la différence. Et puis... Je me suis attaché à lui Herm'... Je l'aime bien cette petite fouine tu sais...

Sur ces mots, Harry installa les mugs sur un plateau, le pris, sourit comme un enfant pris en faute à Hermione et sortit au salon et lui laissant un petit baiser sur la joue.

La Gryffondor resta un moment pensive. Si elle c'était attendu à ça... ? Oui, en quelque sorte... Plus ou moins. Par contre, elle avait sans doute compris plus dans tout ce que Harry n'avait pas dit mais laisser entendre...

Son prénom hélé depuis le salon l'a ramena sur Terre et elle rejoignit les autres pour partager avec eux un petit moment.

Un après midi, Harry avait eu la chance de pouvoir finir plus tôt grâce à la mésaventure sur le terrain de deux de ses coéquipiers. Il rentrait donc moins fatigué et surtout content de pouvoir aider Draco et Blaise dans l'avancement des travaux, chose pour laquelle il n'avait encore eu que trop rarement l'opportunité.

Il entra dans le manoir, salua bien fort les occupants, et sans attendre de réponse fila sous la douche pour en ressortir quinze minutes plus tard et s'habiller avec des vieilles affaires. Il monta rapidement les marches le menant au dernier étage, de bonne humeur. Loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait.

Quand il pénétra, il fut étonnée de ne voir personne à l'ouvrage. Il parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard, puis fut attiré par le bruit d'un gémissement sous un tas de gravats divers.

Draco gisait sous une poutre qui c'était visiblement effondrée entraînant dans sa chute un partie d'un petit échafaudage.

- Draco ! Cria-t-il. Merde ! Tu m'entends ?

Rapidement il s'agenouilla à côté du blond et d'un simple sort de lévitation dégagea le corps inerte.

- Draco... Réponds-moi si tu m'entends... Non, non, ne bouge pas, reste comme ça. Attend!

Il invoqua rapidement une fiole remplit d'une potion protéine revigorante.

- Bois ça!

Il aida Draco à ingurgiter le liquide en lui relevant légèrement le torse, appuyant le dos du blond sur le sien. Draco se sentit instantanément bien mieux. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Harry avait fait des progrès en préparations de potions depuis leur dernière année. Mais il fut coupé là dans ces compliments muets par son sauveur furibond.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé !? Et pourquoi Blaise n'est pas là !?

- Il... Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir aujourd'hui, commença-t-il mal assuré. Et moi j'avais pas envie de rester là à rien faire... Alors je m'y suis mis tout seul. Continua-t-il comme un enfant prenant la mesure de son erreur. Mais... Mais ma jambe m'a lâchée... Putain, j'ai eu trop peur quand tout s'est effondré... Et ensuite... Le noir complet.

- Mais t'es un véritable imbécile, espèce de petit Serpentard prétentieux ! Se mit à vociférer le brun. Tu te rends un peu compte de ce que tu as fait !? Tu sais pourtant que ta jambe est fragile !? Tu crois quoi !? Que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !? Tu disparais un an et les séquelles ne dureraient que deux mois !? Tu te fous de qui !? T'es inconscient! Complètement immature. Tu n'as pas pensé une minute au fait que tu pourrais te faire mal ?! Que ça pourrait me causer du tort ?! T'es égoïste. Un foutu individualiste !

- Arrête Harry... Arrête... Je t'ai fait peur... Je m'en rends compte. Un con... je suis un con. Mais je t'en prie... Arrête de me crier dessus. Je déteste quand tu fais ça...

Harry aurait voulu et surtout pu continuer à accabler le blond pendant de longues minutes, mais il ne put que s'incliner devant les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sur les joues de son blondinet. Il le prit alors dans ses bras, rapprochant plus encore le dos de Draco sur son torse dans une longue étreinte. Cherchant presque à faire fusionner les corps. Puis, subitement, comme mu par une force le dominant tout entier, il allongea le blond sous lui, se renversant subitement, et captura ses lèvres rageusement et presque avec violence, plaquant son corps sous lui avec furie.

Draco n'aurait su dire combien de temps leur étreinte dura, mais finalement, peu lui importait. Puis, aussi brutalement que cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. Il sentit la fraîcheur de la pièce reprendre ses droits sur sa peau, et le temps d'éclaircir ses pensées, il vit une chevelure noire passer la porte en fuyant.

- Je voulais juste te faire plaisir, Harry... Pas te faire peur. Murmura-t-il pour lui, en caressant ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Comme une odeur de

**Chapitre 6 : Comme une odeur de métamorphose dans l'air.**

Les jours s'écoulaient en de longues semaines pour Harry et Draco depuis leur baiser. Le blond était resté alité deux jours, mais très vite il avait repris les travaux et, cette fois-ci, il attendait toujours Blaise pour monter au dernier étage. Leur ouvrage touchait d'ailleurs à sa fin. Il ne restait plus grand chose à faire. Tout au plus à peaufiner la décoration, et revoir la disposition de deux ou trois meubles. Draco voulait la perfection, rien de plus ni de moins. Il voulait quelque chose de suffisamment accompli pour faire oublier à Harry sa bêtise, et lui faire recommencer... Recommencer quoi au juste... Il le savait mais avait un peu peur de se l'avouer... Ce baiser... Si fougueux, passionné et violent... Si... Inattendu aussi, mais tellement voulu ? Espéré ? Ces pensées accompagnaient Draco dans son labeur. Il n'avait pas vraiment aimé se retrouver-là, à la merci d'Harry, alors qu'il venait de lui crier dessus et que finalement il l'avait... Embrassé. Mais il ne regrettait rien, ni le geste du beau brun, ni sa soumission à cet instant. Juste la façon.

Harry, quant à lui, semblait tiraillé par les mêmes idées. Recommencer. Mais pas comme ça. Il fuyait à présent la présence du blond avec tant d'application qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps sur le terrain d'entraînement, chez ses amis ou sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Draco avait remarqué les absences du brun, personne ne pouvait passer à côté. Ce comportement l'agaçait. Il n'aimait pas être fuit ou ignoré. Il n'aimait pas non plus se voiler la face. Il avait décidé, il y avait de ça bien longtemps, qu'il devrait toujours assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Et même si l'impulsion n'était pas venu de lui, à aucun moment il n'avait cherché à se défaire des effets sur sa personne. Soit ! Il avait laissé Harry lui arracher un baiser. Et il avait aimé ce contact. Il ne voulait pas faire passer ça pour une simple erreur. Il voulait assumer et approfondir ce nouvel horizon. Et pour cela... Il lui faudrait éveiller le brun. Lui donner l'envie et l'occasion de recommencer. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, il irait de lui même ravir à Harry le plaisir qu'il lui refusait.

Cette résolution prise, il attendit patiemment la tombée du jour pour voir enfin son hôte revenir en sa demeure. Et ne lui laissant pas le temps de trop réfléchir, il entama les « hostilités ».

- Me fuirais-tu, petit Griffon ? Lui sourit-il dès qu'Harry eut posé sa cape.

Le brun eut un sursaut. Rougit. Et tenta de reprendre contenance en passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés.

- Heu... Non... Bien, bien sur que non... Draco pris un air faussement hautain et il céda. Bon peut- être un peu. Disons que je n'étais plus vraiment habitué à une cohabitation de longue durée, je crois, en tentant quand même de se justifier.

- Oui... Bien sur, beau brun... Ce doit être ça. La cohabitation. Rien de plus.

Draco murmurait ces quelques mots empreints d'ironie tout en s'approchant du brun comme un animal traquant une proie : silencieusement, mais sans intention clairement explicite de prime abord.

- Rien de plus... répéta-t-il. Pas la moindre intention, pas la moindre attention envers ton invité si seul toute la journée.

- Tu n'es plus mon invité. Tenta maladroitement Harry. Tu es... Enfin... Tu fais... Partie intégrante d'ici.

- Oui... C'est à peu près cela, partie intégrante du décor. C'est... peu plaisant. Tu me comprendras, je suppose. Joua subtilement Draco.

Plus leur conversation avançait, plus le brun se sentait tendu et plus le blond semblait satisfait. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs franchi l'espace qui les séparait encore et tournait à présent autour d'un Harry immobile, contracté et concentré sur les agissements de son ancien ennemi.

- Je suis désolé si c'est comme ça que tu l'as ressenti. Ce n'est pas voulu... J'avais juste pris du retard dans mon entraînement... Essaya une fois de plus de s'excuser Harry. Je ne voulais pas te... délaisser.

- Harry, voyons, souffla à présent Draco à son oreille, c'est un amant qu'on délaisse.

La dernière syllabe avait été sifflée au creux du cou du brun, de telle manière qu'il avait pu sentir un frisson lui remonter le long de l'épine dorsale alors que tous ses muscles semblaient s'être encore plus contractés. Il sentait le blond appuyer son torse sur son dos. Il sentait son souffle sur sa nuque. Et bientôt, il sentit aussi deux mains fines se poser sur ses hanches.

- Tu devrais peut-être essayer de te faire pardonner, petit Griffon. M'honorer de ta présence pour ce dîner ferait l'affaire par exemple... J'ai commandé chez un traiteur un assortiment de plats... Japonais. Il me semble que tu aimes ça...

Sur ces paroles soufflées dans son cou, Harry sentit deux mains se saisir plus fermement de ses hanches et le forcer à avancer au salon. Il se laissait faire. Troublé et en même temps enchanté de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent assis à même le sol, l'un en face de l'autre. Les différents plats étaient disposés sur la table basse et chacun se servait de tout selon son envie : maki, sashimi, saumon grillé au soja, riz et pour arroser le tout, deux bières japonaises et une bouteille de saké. Harry mangeait avec délectation, se régalant des choix du Serpentard. Le blond avait en plus parfaitement choisi son menu. Et le petit plus apporté par les bières était comme une touche personnelle du blond. Il se sentait bien. Un peu gêné peut-être par ses regards, par ses sourires aussi. Et cette lueur au fond de ses yeux.

- Goûte-le comme ça. Tu vas voir, c'est encore meilleur. Proposa ce dernier alors qu'il lui tendait ses baguettes au bout desquelles se trouvait un morceau de saumon accompagnée d'une sauce.

Harry hésita. Manger à même les baguettes de son convives n'était pas très poli, mais pourtant c'était ce que semblait attendre Draco. Il s'exécuta après un court instant.

- Hum... tu as vraiment bon goût. C'est superbe. C'est quoi ?

- Sauce aigre-douce mélangée à du gingembre. Répondit Draco avec un petit sourire mutin en rapportant les baguettes à sa bouche pour y cueillir le reste de la sauce.

- C'est... Pour le moins... inattendu.

Harry se demandait si Draco savait à quel point le gingembre avait de l'effet sur lui. Il y était très réceptif et y faisait en général attention. Il sembla trouver une réponse dans le regard de plus en plus malicieux de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier semblait se délecter de la situation tout autant que du repas lui-même.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu veux peut être te détendre un peu ? C'est vrai qu'après tout je t'ai sauté dessus dès que tu as passé le pas de la porte... Mais tu m'avais manqué, petit Griffy.

Ce surnom résonna différemment dans cette situation aux oreilles du brun. Il y vit comme une allusion à son côté enfantin autant qu'à la brutalité sauvage de leur baiser. Harry avait tout fait pour ne pas trop y repenser. Mais ce baiser s'imposait à nouveau à lui alors que Draco jouait avec ses baguettes sur ses lèvres tout en le regardant. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur les intentions du blond. Harry se sentait flatté mais aussi un peu intimidé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse des avances aussi ouvertement et aussi longtemps. Il faut dire que d'ordinaire, il se faisait draguer en soirée, entouré d'inconnu, en « terrain neutre » comme il aimait dire. Et là, tout échappait à ses règles. Et encore plus que d'ordinaire, se dit Harry quand il sentit Draco lui attraper les bras pour le relever.

- Viens là, Harry. Je crois que tu as suffisamment mangé pour ce soir...

Une fois debout, Harry se tourna face à lui. Il plongea ses deux orbites de jade dans les yeux anthracite qui lui faisait face. Il se sentait s'y perdre et s'en contenter.

Puis lentement, il devina un mouvement imperceptible du blond pour rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Elles se frôlaient. Sans contact, mais non sans saveur. Le délice d'Harry semblait ne pas avoir de fin se soir. Et Draco en était l'instigateur. Un supplice ? Non... peut-être, tout au plus, une tentation d'où suintait le désir partagé.

- Je te sens toujours aussi tendu, beau brun... Je pourrais y remédier tu sais...

Accompagnant ce murmure, Draco posant ses mains sur les clavicules d'Harry pour y exercer un léger massage. Puis s'arrêtant net, il poussa doucement l'objet de son désir et déclara :

- Allez! A la douche. Tu reviens d'un entraînement intensif tout de même! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour venir te frotter le dos!

Harry sous le choc, se sentit étourdi, puis poussé dans les escaliers jusque devant la porte de la salle de bain.

- Prends soin de toi, _Harry_...

Pantelant, ce dernier pénétra dans la pièce, se dévêtit toujours un peu rêveur et entra dans la cabine de douche sans trop se rendre compte de ses actes.

Draco resta dans sa chambre quelques temps, assez fière de son petit effet sur le brun. Il attendait. Il n'en avait pas fini. Il avait décidé qu'aux vues de la réceptivité d'Harry il pouvait se permettre d'aller un peu plus loin ce soir. Ainsi après quelques minutes il se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle de bain.

De l'extérieur il entendit les bruits caractéristiques d'une douche, de l'eau qui coule. Et instinctivement il imagina Harry sous le jet d'eau chaude, nu... Cette image provoqua une agréable chaleur dans son bas ventre. Il poussa silencieusement la porte et ne fut pas surprit de ce qu'il découvrit.

Harry se tenait, effectivement, sous le jet d'eau, de la vapeur l'entourant et parcourant la pièce en se répandant depuis la cabine de douche. Mais le plus attirant dans tout cela, ce n'était pas tant sa situation un peu voyeuriste, ni le corps de Harry nu en face de lui. C'est plutôt ce que faisait Harry.

Les yeux fermés, ruisselants, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, il se caressait d'une main le torse et de l'autre appliquait un soin tout particulier sur sa verge tendue, passant sur toute sa longueur. Les mouvements étaient lascifs. Les gémissements sensuels. Et cette vision l'enchanta autant qu'elle l'excita.

Il ne put s'empêcher de répéter sur son corps les mouvements du brun sur son torse et très vite sur son propre sexe. Il l'enviait. Il l'enviait de toucher se corps, son corps auquel il voulait goûter. Et alors que les gestes du brun se faisait de plus en plus accélérés, il calqua ses mouvements sur les siens et ne pu retenir un gémissement.

Harry rouvrit les yeux dès qu'il l'entendit. Perdu dans son désir il n'avait cessé ses mouvements. Il découvrit alors sur lui le regard de Draco, puissant de plaisir et de convoitise. Il se sentit gêné une fois de plus. Mais bien vite son excitation pris le dessus et il soutint le regard anthracite tout en accentuant davantage encore ses va-et-vient.

C'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs minutes de leurs délicieuses tortures mutuelles, ils jouirent, Harry le premier, le corps tendu, l'eau ruisselant toujours sur sa peau halée, Draco ensuite, cambré, le haut du dos reposant sur le carrelage froid du mur.

Sans se quitter des yeux, Harry sortit de la douche après s'être rincer, alors que Draco se mettait à nu. Ce dernier sans un mot pris la place de son brun dans la cabine de douche dont l'eau n'avait cessé de couler. Leurs regards toujours rivés l'un à l'autre.

Chacun fit ce pourquoi il était là, en silence. Sans pesanteur. Avec la sensation d'un bel acte accompli dans le partage. Sans pour autant se sentir pleinement satisfait ni ne faire une quelconque remarque.

Ils se dirent simplement bonne nuit, leur mains un peu plus caressantes, leur touchés un peu plus désireux. Puis allèrent se coucher. Partiellement repus. Mais soulagés.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une nuit mais pas de matin

**Chapitre 7 : Une nuit mais pas de matin.**

Aux yeux de Harry, Draco n'avait jamais paru si épanoui depuis un moment. Il se demandait régulièrement ce qui pouvait en être la cause. N'accordant à cela qu'un peu de crédit à leurs actes passés. Le blond, pour sa part, donnait l'impression de vivre avec une facilité déconcertante. Ses mots résonnant comme d'évidentes marques d'attachements, ses actes comme tant de soin que l'on porte à un objet chéri.

Le jeune Malfoy était heureux. Non pas de ce bonheur béat qui trouble la vue et qui finit par générer plus de tort que de bien à force de nier les imperfections de la vie. Plutôt de cette joie qui apporte à chaque instant de quoi sourire et relativiser les petits malheurs. Et si Draco avait beaucoup appris au contact du brun, il avait surtout compris que ce qui lui rendrait l'ardeur de son âge résidait justement en la présence de ce dernier.

Ils semblaient prendre leur temps. Continuer à se découvrir lentement. Certes, à présent leur corps n'étaient plus un mystère. Mais aucun des deux ne voulait y voir un succès total. Le charnel est une chose, mais ce n'est pas un ensemble. Alors, simplement... ils se donnaient le temps. S'apprivoisaient. Se touchant plus facilement. S'approchant sans crainte. Autant de caresse délicate et faussement fortuite.

Souvent Draco, passant près d'Harry, laissait courir sa main sur le dos du brun. Sans cesse, Harry trouvait de bonnes raisons de sentir sous ses mains la peau du blond. Mais surtout, invariablement, l'un était de toutes les attentions pour l'autre.

Blaise, Ron et Hermione avaient largement pu le remarquer, leur présence était presque journalière au Manoir. D'ailleurs, les deux jeunes hommes s'amusaient beaucoup de la façon dont les anciens ennemis se cherchaient. Hermione trouvait qu'il y avait là un peu trop de puérilité et sans doute pas assez de courage. Mais peu importait aux maîtres des lieux. Ils souriaient de concert aux petites remarques que leur glissaient leurs amis.

Un soir, Blaise fit irruption au Manoir, poussant de grands cris.

- Youpiiiiiiiii ! Les meeecs ! J'ai réussi! Je suis le meilleur. Par Salazar je suis le plus doué d'entre nous tous. Ou presque. Mais on s'en fout. J'ai réussi! Je suis le meilleur. I'm the best !

Alertés par autant de bruit, les deux colocataires faisaient face à leur ami, intrigués.

- On peut savoir de quoi tu parles, mon petit Blaise ? Tu n'es pas très clair, si ce n'est sur ton évidente supériorité... Hum hum... S'amusa Draco.

- Oui... Explique-nous, nous pauvres larves, les raisons de ton débordement de joie... Ajouta Harry.

- Et bien... Les mecs... Vous avez devant vous, le seul, l'unique, l'ultime homme qui posera les mains sur Mr Nott, Théo de mon cœur!

Ses deux vis-à-vis en restèrent muets. Il fallait savoir que Théodore Nott, héros parmi la foule de ceux qui avaient refusés la marque, était devenu après la guerre un libertin sans complexe et surtout... sans attaches. Il n'était pas un homme qui sache lui résister, hétérosexuel comme homo, quand il voulait quelque chose il l'obtenait. Il était un peu le symbole de la luxure. Même si certain, comme Harry, savait que Théo jouait pour oublier, par peur de perdre... C'est pourquoi il se réjouit tout autant que Blaise.

- Raconte, petit serpent. Tu ne vas pas me laisser sur ma faim quand même. Sourit-il à Blaise.

- Bon... D'accord. Tous au salon! Je raconte et ensuite on va le chercher chez lui et on se fait une virée nocturne au Babylooooooone !!

Ils s'installèrent sommairement, trop pressés d'en savoir plus. Blaise put cependant voir que Draco et Harry ne se lâchaient pas. Harry sur un fauteuil, et Draco assis sur le bras de ce même fauteuil.

- Bon alors... Moi et Théo... Ça a commencé il y a loooongtemps. A Poudlard on se tournait souvent autour. Un peu comme vous deux maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas la question.

Les deux concernés se sourirent, complices.

- Bon, après on connaît tous la suite... La guerre. Les pertes qu'on a subit. Et lui aussi. Enfin. Et puis, le nouveau Théo. Le tombeur. Celui qui ne peut pas faire un pas sans qu'un numéro de téléphone lui soit glissé dans la main. Qui ne peut pas sortir en soirée simplement pour boire un verre sans être collé par un mec super mignon lui faisant des avances.

Harry et Draco sentaient comme une pointe de jalousie grandir dans la voix de leur ami.

- Enfin... Bref. Théo. Il y a quelques semaines, je l'ai trouvé dans un bar gay. On ne s'était presque pas vue depuis la guerre. Et donc on a discuté. Si vous aviez vu le nombre de mec qu'il a rembarré pendant tout ce temps. Faut dire qu'on est resté jusqu'à la fermeture et que les mecs étaient chauds... Mais bon. Donc, finalement, on est allé continuer notre discussion chez lui, tranquille. On a bu un verre ou deux encore, et j'ai dû finir par m'endormir sur le canapé en écoutant du Miles Davis. Tout ça pour dire, que le lendemain matin... Et bien MOI. Le Grand Blaise, j'étais encore là! Bon... J'avoue que normalement la règle du « Une nuit mais pas de matin » ne s'applique qu'aux amants... Mais quand même.

Sous l'œil interrogatif de Draco, Harry lui expliqua rapidement et rougissant de ses expériences que pour ceux qui appliquaient cette règle, comme Théo et lui par exemple, un mec, ou une fille, ne restait là que pour le sexe et rien de plus. Que les libertins se faisaient un honneur de ne jamais se réveiller à côté de leur amant d'un soir. Sur ce, et sous l'œil un peu surpris de Draco, Blaise continua.

- Donc voilà. Il m'a fait un petit déjeuner, on a continuait à discuter. Ensuite, on s'est revu. Par hasard, un peu, au début.

Harry et Draco en doutait au vue de la teinte légèrement rosée du métis.

- Puis ensuite on se donnait rendez-vous : bars, boîtes, restaurants, chez lui ou chez moi... En gros on y allait doucement, surtout que je savais que lui de son coté continuait sa petite collection...

Blaise sembla un peu amer, un peu rêveur, mais continua.

- Enfin, finalement il y a deux semaines à peu près on s'est embrassé... Oui je sais, ça fait fleur bleue et surtout pas très Serpentard de dire ça, mais... Wouha! Bref... De fil en aiguille... Vous connaissez la suite, en tout cas vous deux vous la connaîtrez dans pas longtemps. Lança-t-il avec un immense sourire et un clin d'œil. Et encore une fois... J'étais là le lendemain matin. Au début je me suis dit que c'était juste parce que lui et moi on se connaissait depuis longtemps. Qu'il m'avait connu avant ça et qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre à cause de ça. Mais... Je ne sais pas. Ces mots, ces gestes durant les journées qui ont suivies... C'était plus Don Théo Juan. C'était juste Théodore Nott. Mon ami, mon amant. Et là... Euh... Il y a maintenant deux heures environ, je me suis réveillé d'un longue longue nuit, et juste à côté de moi sur son oreiller il n'y avait peut être pas sa jolie frimousse, mais un trousseau de clé ! Un trousseau de son appartement, avec un mot, juste un : Reste.

En disant cela, il avait sorti de sa poche un petit parchemin plié en quatre et le leur tendit, comme une preuve, comme un trophée. Il se remit debout et se remit à sautiller comme un dément, le sourire aux lèvres. Harry et Draco, quant à eux, était ravi pour leur ami et d'autant plus tiraillé l'un vers l'autre. Finalement, Draco brisa cette petite ambiance.

- Bon! On n'avait pas parlé d'une sortie au « Babylooooooone ». Fit-il imitant à la perfection son ami.

Ce dernier lui tira la langue pendant que Draco attrapait Harry par la taille pour le mener jusqu'en haut.

- Dépêche-toi. On ne va pas le faire bouillir plus longtemps mon petit Griffy. Théo nous en voudrait je crois.

Harry sourit. Puis entra dans sa chambre. Il attrapa dans son armoire un pantalon en lin blanc très proche du corps en haut et évasé en bas, ainsi qu'un débardeur noir sans manche et très moulant qui laissait visible le haut de son torse dans une grande échancrure. Il sortit ainsi changé de sa chambre et retrouva Draco dans la salle de bain. Draco avait, pour lui, choisi un jean délavé et déchiré par endroit, ainsi qu'un T-shirt rouge, simple, mais très prés du corps. Ils se douchèrent rapidement et se vêtirent de concert, non sans se jeter de petits regards envieux.

- Viens là, Harry je vais essayer de faire quelque chose de ta crinière d'adorable lion.

Sans hésitations, le brun se laissa faire, sachant parfaitement que l'entreprise était vaine, mais qu'au moins, il profiterait des mains de Draco dans ses cheveux.

De fait, dix minutes plus tard, Draco finit par abdiquer face à la toison sauvage d'Harry.

- On ne peut rien contre eux... Par contre moi... Sourit le brun.

D'un geste vif, il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds et les décoiffa légèrement. Puis tout aussi prestement, il attrapa les poignets du blond, les maintenant dans son dos, il plaqua son torse contre Draco et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Regarde moi ça... Tu es bien plus sexy comme ça.

- Arrête Harry... Ce n'est pas drôle. Lâche moi... hum...

Harry avait glissé lentement sa langue derrière l'oreille de Draco jusqu'à son lobe.

- Tu veux que je te lâche ? Tu es sûr...

- Harry, soupira Draco d'aise. Pas... Maintenant...

Harry, mutin passa une dernière fois sa langue sur la peau sensible du blond puis le relâcha doucement, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- On y va ? Blaise va faire une crise sinon.

- Tu ne te recoiffes pas ? C'est une victoire ! Heyyy !

Draco lui tira la langue, et se laissa traîner par la main d'Harry jusqu'en bas.

- On va chercher ton Théo, Blaisou ?

- Il nous rejoint au Babylone finalement. Alors les enfants, vous êtes près pour une nuit de débauche ?

Tous rirent en cœur et transplanèrent tranquillement devant les portes du club.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Babylooooooone

**Chapitre 8 : Babylooooooone.**

La soirée battait son plein. Blaise et Théo avait disparu dans la foule depuis un moment déjà. Et parfois l'un ou l'autre les apercevait enlacés, dansants, comme si rien autour d'eux n'avaient jamais existé.

Eux même, Draco comme Harry, dansait, s'amusant, et profitant. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer son jeu habituel, séduisant, ensorcelant et enjôlant tout les mâles passant près de lui, sous le regard brûlant de désir autant que de jalousie de Draco. Harry en avait conscience. Mais il n'en mesurait pas l'ampleur. Draco quant à lui tentait de se raisonner, et de ne pas trop dévoiler ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas gêner Harry. Dans tout les sens du terme. Cherchant donc à se changer les idées, il avisa un jeune homme, plutôt mignon dans la foule et s'écartant un peu de Harry, il dansa avec lui.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry ne trouvant plus Draco, le chercha des yeux dans la foule. Quand il le vit, ainsi collé contre un autre corps, il se détacha de son partenaire et le rejoignit rapidement.

- Casse toi. Furent ces seuls mots à l'adresse du partenaire de Draco qu'il poussa sans ménagement mais avec calme.

Rapidement il pris sa place, ses yeux ancrés dans les profondeurs anthracites de son blond. Il se mit à danser avec lui. Le corps tout proche. Ses bras sur ses épaules. Leur bassin collés l'un à l'autre, se mouvant au rythme de la musique.

- Il ne te suffisait pas ? Lâcha le blond un peu amer.

- Il ne m'intéressait pas.

- Pourtant ça avait l'air de te plaire. Ses mains étaient partout.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air en reste. Et les miennes ne le touchaient pas. Pas comme ça.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry fit glisser l'un de ses bras sur les reins du blond et le serra plus fortement, tandis que son autre main se glissait dans l'une des poches arrières de son jean.

- Tu n'as rien à me prouver. Tu es libre... Draco détourna son regard en lâchant ces quelques mots.

Harry en profita pour approcher sa bouche de son oreille et y glisser sa langue.

- Je ne cherche pas... à te prouver... quoique ce soit... mon petit serpent... Je te montre juste... ce que je veux...

Il avait entrecoupé ses mots de quelques baisers sur la mâchoire et le cou de Draco. Ce dernier se laissait faire avec délice.

- Il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, beau blond...

Sur ces mots, ils accentuèrent le contact de leur corps sur la musique.

Un peu plus tard, Harry avait laissé Draco à une table, pour aller chercher deux verres. Quand il revient, il trouva Draco, certes, mais sur ses genoux se tenait le petit morveux qu'il avait éjecté plus tôt. Ce dernier le remarqua.

- Tiens, voilà le malpropre de tout à l'heure. C'est ton ami ?

Il s'était tourné vers Draco, et posait à présent ses mains sur le torse du blond, jouant avec les boutons, découvrant son torse pâle.

- Dégage. Immédiatement. Ou je te refais la gueule, mais pas au scalpel.

Harry avait posé violemment les deux verres sur la table et se tenait tendu devant le couple.

- Désolé, mon petit blondinet, tu es vraiment trop mignon, mais je tiens a ma gueule d'ange...

Sur ces quelques mots, il signa sa défaite en partant rapidement, sans un regard pour Harry.

- Lève toi, gronda ce dernier.

Draco sous le choc de la réaction du brun obtempéra. Harry lui attrapa la taille rapidement et sans demander son reste transplana.

Dés que Harry sentit le sol du Manoir sous ses pieds, il se retourna vivement et plaqua Draco contre le mur sans brutalité, une main sur sa nuque, une autre au creux de ses reins. Un instant figé, l'émeraude plongé dans le mercure en fusion.

- Ha... Harry...

Pour toute réponse, il pris possession de la bouche hésitante de Draco dans un geste passionné. Leurs lèvres scellées s'entrouvrirent bientôt pour laisser passer leur langues complices et caressantes. Cajoleuses. Mutines. L'ardeur de Draco revint immédiatement, et ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du brun comme une évidence. Remontant un peu son haut pour venir toucher la peau découverte. Rapidement il lui ôta son vêtement devenu bien trop gênant pour son exploration et son plaisir. Harry, quant à lui n'avait cesser ses baisers sur les lèvres, la mâchoire, les joues, le cou de son blond. Ses mains étaient à présent posé au mur, une de chaque côté de la figure chérie qui lui faisait face. Et son bassin venait se coller à celui du blond par moment, y imprimant toutes ses envies, y laissant une sensation d'inassouvie que Draco ressentait bien. Là. Au creux de ses reins. Ce dernier, cherchant à tout pris à pallier à ce manque, força d'une main volontaire le brun à se coller à lui, imposant, d'une main sur ses fesses, des mouvements sensuels et lascifs qui leur firent bientôt ressentirent leur désir mutuel, l'un contre l'autre. Qui leur firent bientôt échapper gémissements et murmures incohérents.

Harry repris un peu ses esprits et retira rapidement le haut de Draco, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage. A cette vision il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser couler de ses lèvres un léger rire mutin, le regard enfiévré par la vision de son beau blond échevelé.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, Griffy, sinon je te croque...

Son rire s'accentua un peu et il glissa sa langue sur le lobe de l'oreille du blond, pour lui susurrer :

- Je n'attend que ça, et depuis trop longtemps.

D'un mouvement impatient, il le colla à lui et parvint enfin à attraper la poignée de la porte du salon. Ils s'y jetèrent, tombant l'un sur l'autre sur le premier canapé à leur protée.

Sans plus chercher à faire languir l'autre autant que lui même d'aucune manières ils se caressèrent, jouant sur leur épiderme de leur doigts comme un violoniste de son archer sur son instrument. Leurs gémissements étaient leur musique.

D'un geste leste, Harry releva Draco légèrement et le fit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, face à lui. Ce dernier profita de sa position pour glisser sa langue brûlante et envieuse sur la gorge du brun.

- C'est une torture... geignis le Lion.

- La plus douce... avant les autres... Je vais te faire perdre la tête et oublier tous les autres...

Mêlant à ses paroles, ses intentions, Draco descendit lentement sa bouche du cou du brun à sa clavicule, remontant légèrement sur sa pomme d'Adam, suivant la mélodie des gémissement de son amant. Puis finalement l'une des pointes brunes de son amant. De sa langue il excita ce téton mais rapidement s'en désintéressa. Il voulait aller plus vite, obtenir maintenant ce qu'il voulait tant et faire oublier au plus vite tous ces autres dont il avait parlé.

Rapidement sa bouche repris sa progression, laissant un Harry pantelant, essoufflé et gémissant. Il rencontra sous sa main la chaleur sure de la verge de son partenaire et entreprit de lentes et savantes caresses dessus au travers des tissus tout en embrassant et jouant de sa langue sur son nombril. Mais l'impatience fut plus forte que l'envie de se faire désiré. Draco n'y tenant plus s'empressa de déboutonné le pantalon de son brun. Ce dernier ne pu empêcher un petit rire mutin de s'échapper.

- Je connais une méthode plus rapide _Draco_... Il avait prononcé son nom en fourchelang. Et se saisissant de sa baguette il la pointa entre leur deux corps qui sans aucune parole du brun se trouvèrent dévêtit.

- Tricheur...

Après cela, le ballet de leurs mains, de leur caresses et de leur désirs reprirent avec plus d'empressement encore. Langues, peaux, membres, rien n'était laissé au dépourvu. Ils s'embrassaient, se cajolaient, se murmuraient milles propos décousus et enfiévrés. Leur bassin l'un contre l'autre, leur érection en contact, se caressant l'une à l'autre, sans pudeur ni complexe. Draco encercla le cou de Harry et amenant sa bouche tout près de son oreille lui souffla quelques mots, entrecoupés de baisers et coups de langue.

- Harry... Viens... En moi... Je t'en... Pris...

Ce dernier céda à sa supplique, les yeux assombris de désir. Il glissa ses mains du dos du blond jusqu'à ces reins, et attrapant sa taille le suréleva un peu. Son blond n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement, ces bras toujours autour de la nuque de son amant, sa tête rejetée en arrière, se laissant guider. Draco ressentit bientôt contre son entrée une chaleur un peu humide. Une tension désirée. Une assurance de tant de plaisir. Et comme une évidence, Harry pénétra en lui. Doucement, lentement. Il l'entendait haleter. Il le sentait tendu de se contenir. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas le blesser. Et quand enfin il sentit en lui l'entière longueur du membre d'Harry, il débuta de lui même de lent et lascifs déhanchements. Son brun, quant à lui, cala ses propres mouvements sur ceux de son partenaire. Leur amplitude accélérèrent en même temps que leur force. Harry touchait de plus en plus souvent ce point déclencheur de tant de plaisir, et Draco ne pouvait que gémir, plus fort à chaque mouvement.

- Tu es si... _Etroit_... Oh Merlin ! ... _Draco_... Je t'aime. Dans son plaisir Harry ne se rendait plus compte qu'a sa langue natale se mêlait le fourchelangue.

Et ses légers sifflements excitèrent Draco autant que la vitesse vertigineuse et le plaisir que lui procuraient chacun des coups de reins de Harry. C'est ainsi, entre sifflements, râles, gémissements et doux mots que le brun atteint la jouissance, déversant son sperme dans l'étroitesse de son amant.

Quand il se rendit compte que Draco n'avait pas jouis. Il pris son sexe entre ses mains, sans se retirer, et entreprit un va et viens sur le membre, rapide et doux, lent et brutal. Et quand il sentit que Draco n'allait plus tardé, il enserra avec force mais sans brutalité, la base de ce sexe. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du blond. Et tout en caressant de sa main libre le gland de Draco, il lui susurra quelques mots.

- Tu es... Sublime, mon beau blond.

- Je t'en supplis... Harry... S'il te plait...

- Que veux-tu _Draco_... ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Con... Continus. Je t'en pris. Mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de finir sa phrase Harry avait repris de rapide va et vient sur sa verge le faisant jouir presque instantanément sur leurs deux torses.

Haletant, il ne prirent pas la peine ne serais-ce que de retourner à leur chambre et, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre, s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin Harry fut le premier à s'éveiller. Il sentit sur lui le corps de Draco et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer que la fin de soirée de la veille n'était finalement qu'un rêve.

Tendrement, il pris Draco dans ses bras, un bras sous la pliure de ses genou, l'autre sous ses aisselles, il le porta jusqu'au canapé où il l'allongea et le recouvrit d'une couette.

Quand Draco se réveilla à son tour, il sentit immédiatement une odeur de café emplir ses narines. Courbaturé, il se mit vaillamment debout et se retenant tout de même un peu aux meubles, se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Quand il en ouvrit la porte, il laissa glisser sur ses lèvres un sourire de contentement. Dos à lui se tenait Harry, nu, en train de préparer un petit déjeuner visiblement bien consistant. Sans bruit il s'en approcha, et vint se coller à son dos, ses bras enlaçant sa taille, sa tête venant reposer sur son épaule.

- Bonjour petit lion.

- Bonjour beau blond.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Détour du Paradis à l'Enfer

**Chapitre 9 : Détour du Paradis à l'Enfer.**

Depuis leur retour précipité du Babylone, Harry et Draco n'avait que peu changé leur habitudes. Elles étaient déjà antérieurement ressemblantes à celles d'un couple. Seul l'officialisation changea un peu les choses. On ne leur portait plus de regards remplis d'interrogations. Les gens savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy était un couple. Sans plus ni moins.

Certains journalistes peu scrupuleux avaient tentés de ternir leur images et leur moral. Mais les remarques et mensonges glissaient sur eux. Si bien que leur détracteur se lassèrent et colportèrent ragots et fausses rumeurs sur d'autre éminents citoyens de la population magique.

Cela faisait une quinzaine de jours qu'ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre, et tout se passait pour le mieux. Draco était devenu décorateur et organisateur de soirée mondaine, aidé par sa notoriété et ses connaissances il n'avait pas trop de mal à trouver des clients friand de son bon goût. Harry quant à lui s'arrangeait pour passer le plus de temps possible au Manoir en compagnie de Théo et Blaise. Ils s'évertuaient à remettre en état et en ordre un maximum de pièces dans l'antique demeure.

- Harry ? Tu es où ? Cria Blaise depuis le second étage.

- Quatrième ! Viiiiiteee ! Il essaye de me violeeer ! Hurla Théo dans un crie de peur.

Sans réfléchir une minute de plus Blaise transplana sur le troisième palier et pénétra avec grand fracas dans la salle de bain que son amant et le Sauveur étaient en train de rénovée. Sans chercher à comprendre il hurla en se jetant sur Harry.

- Vermine ! C'est le mien ! Tu touches pas !

Heureusement Théo le rattrapa par la taille avant qu'il ne colle son poing fermé dans le visage d'Harry.

- Ce que tu es beau quand tu es jaloux, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille tout en le maintenant contre lui.

Blaise dans un sursaut compris. Et se dégagea de l'emprise de Théo d'un geste rapide, et fit mine de bouder sous le regard rieur de Harry.

- C'est pas drôle... Vous en avez pas marre de jouer avec ma sensibilité.

Théo se rapprocha de lui et le repris dans ses bras, dans une étreinte possessive. Il passa ses mains sur le torse du métisse et lui souffla à l'oreille quelques mots inaudibles avant de poursuivre un peu plus haut pour que Harry puisse entendre.

- ... et ensuite je te montrerais ce que me mains habiles savent faire sur ta belle peau caramel. Sans te laisser le temps de reprendre ton souffle, pour te montrer à quel point tu es a moi. Et à quel point je sais si bien te faire jouir...

- STOP ! Harry le regarda mi-amusé, mi-gêné. J'ai compris le message. Je vous laisse messieurs, mais n'oubliez pas, hein ! Ce soir on dîne chez vous, alors ne faîtes pas trop de folies sinon on sera au Manoir Zabini avant vous !

Sur ce il vida rapidement les lieux, alors que déjà Théo avait plaqué Blaise contre le mur tout juste carrelé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco revint au Manoir de fort mauvaise humeur. Blaise et Théo étaient vraisemblablement déjà rentré chez eux. Et Harry l'accueillit d'un long baiser qui ne chassa cependant pas ses idées noires.

- Tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas ou tu continues à bouder comme un sale gosse ? Gronda Harry mécontent de ne pas voir plus de réactions.

- Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ! La journée à été affolante. J'ai cru qu'il allait tous y passer. Alors si tu as envie de m'emmerder fait le moi savoir maintenant et moi je me tire d'ici. Répondit Draco en élevant la voix.

- Ne me crie pas dessus si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse moi même. Et si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé j'aurais peut être un peu de compassion. Mais pour le moment je ne vois en face de moi qu'un petit con qui passes ses nerfs sur moi à défaut d'avoir pu refaire le portrait de ses clients !

- Harry, murmura Draco, des éclairs dans les yeux et un ton menaçant dans la voix. Ne me cherche pas... Je suis à bout.

- Je n'ai même pas a te chercher! C'est toi qui vient me trouver dès que tu passes le pas de la porte !

Sur ces paroles lançaient d'un ton amer, Harry laissa Draco, transplanant immédiatement.

- Et merde... Lâcha le blond dans un souffle dépité.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier jusqu'au quatrième et dernier étage. Son paradis. Sa réussite. Son premier ouvrage en tant que décorateur et cadeau à l'homme de ses jours et l'amant de ses nuits...

- Harry... Je sais que tu es là. Dit-il au travers de la porte. Excuse moi mon lion... Je suis sur les nerfs et j'ai dérapé. J'ai oublié l'espace d'un instant que, toi, tu n'y étais pour rien... Mon Griffy... Allez... Ouvre...

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit dans un déclic. Et Draco la passa. Harry se trouvait assis en face de la cheminée, dans son sofa préféré. Il ne fit pas un geste quand son amant vint se poster derrière lui et commença à lui masser les épaules tendrement.

- Tu me pardonnes, dis ? Supplia Draco d'une toute petite voix, presque enfantine.

- Hum...

- S'il te plaît, mon amour...

Un instant muet passa.

- Tu as toujours les bons mots... Fini Harry dans un soupire. Viens là...

Il lui pris la main et lui fit contourner le sofa pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Je t'aime Draco. Même quand tu vas trop loin. Même quand tu as tort. Même quand tu te défoules sur moi je t'aime, tu le sais, non ?

- Oui je le sais, Harry.

- Mais n'en profite pas, petit serpent... N'en profites pas trop.

Draco resta sans voix. Il se savait dur parfois. Mais il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que parfois il abusait de son caractère et de celui de Harry ainsi que de leur sentiments.

- Je vais faire un effort. La prochaine fois... Ne me laisse pas faire...

- Comme ça ?

Joignant les gestes à la paroles Harry l'embrassa.

- Oui, comme ça c'est pas mal... J'aurais bien approfondi les différentes technique à ta disposition, mais... on va être en retard. En plus il te faut une bonne douche. Tu pus la sueur. Et moi j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu d'eau chaud pour me revigorer.

- Ensemble ?

- Ensemble. Souffla Draco dans un sourire.

Un douche câline plus tard, Harry et Draco transplanaient l'un contre l'autre au Manoir Zabini où Blaise, Théo, Hermione et Ron les attendaient déjà. Le dîner se passa dans le bonne humeur. Mêlant aux conversations politiques, les derniers ragots du monde sorcier. Harry et Drago en était souvent le centre. Mais pas seulement. Le fait que l'insaisissable Théodore Nott ne soit plus un coeur à prendre faisait aussi beaucoup jaser. Surtout depuis que Blaise dans un excès de jalousie avait tout simplement, d'un sort habile, bander les yeux de tout les mâles d'une rue.

- Je devrais essayer ça le prochaine fois que Harry et moi on va faire des courses... Parce que la dernière fois j'avais qu'une envie c'était de casser la gueule de tout le petits cons qui le reluquaient !

- Dray ! Lâcha Hermione offusquée. Ne t'y mets pas aussi ! J'ai mis un temps fou à convaincre tout le monde de ne rien tenter contre Blaise ! Alors si tu t'y met.

- Chérie... Drago faisait de l'humour... Et de toute façon il aime bien trop voir les regard envieux des autres sur tout ce qui lui appartiens. Sourit Ron.

- Hey ! Je suis encore là ! Et en plus je ne suis pas du mobilier Ron. Je suis une personne ! Un homme même. Bougonna Harry.

- Et quel homme, mon ange... lui susurra Drago à l'oreille.

La soirée passa ainsi. Entre humour et démonstration affective.

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla dans les bras de son amants. Emprisonné dans un carcan de bras chéris. Deux orbes anthracites le fixant.

- Bonjour Dray, susurra-t-il sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un léger baiser.

- Bonjour Lionceau.

Tout deux profitèrent encore un peu de leur engourdissement pour ne pas se désunir. Mais Harry rompit le silence.

- Dis moi, Drago... Il y a une question que je me pose encore...

- Oui ?

- Tu sais le soir où tu as débarqué chez moi... Tu étais... Euh... très mal en point. Tu te souviens.

- Oui... Difficile d'oublier que je me suis évanoui à tes pieds lamentablement.

- Mais avec grâce, pouffa Harry. Tu es toujours gracieux...

- Te moques pas. Bon cette question... c'est en gros que tu voudrais savoir comment j'ai fait pour te revenir dans cet état lamentable... Non ?

Harry ne fit que hocher la tête.

- C'est assez... Bête. Tu sais si j'avais quitter Londres se n'était pas seulement pour fuir mes amis face à ma culpabilité. Quand je me suis révélé être un espion au sein des Mangemorts, certains d'entre eux se sont jurés d'avoir ma peau. Et bien évidement à mon retour à Londres... Il a fallu qu'ils me tombent dessus. Et ils ne m'ont pas loupés... Des doloris surtout. Et puis aussi la bonne vieille méthode moldu...

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Tu es dingue ! Ils auraient pu nous retomber dessus, Te retomber dessus !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. A la dernière minute j'ai réussi à les immobiliser et à transplaner. Et plus tard j'ai appris qu'ils allaient être jugé.

- Tu es vraiment un foutu cachottier, Dray... heureusement que je t'aime suffisamment pour te faire confiance, tu sais ...

- Je le sais oui...

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- T'as intérêt.


	10. Epilogue

**Épilogue.**

**5 ans plus tard. Manoir Potter-Black.**

Le temps s'était écoulé paisiblement en cinq longues années de vie commune. Trois unités indivisibles. Trois couples. Trois fois plus de bonheur selon Harry. Trois fois plus de raisons d'avancer pour Draco. Draco, anciennement Malfoy, qui pour soigner certaine de ses blessures avait repris le nom de jeune fille de feu sa mère. Black. Draco Potter-Black.

Le manoir quant à lui avait retrouvé toute sa splendeur d'antan grâce aux efforts conjugués de Draco et Blaise. Le jeune couple pouvait alors inviter bon nombre de ses amis en sa demeure et il ne s'en privait pas. C'est pourquoi, en cette banale journée de mai, on entendit un grand fracas dans le salon du rez-de-chaussé.

Un roux, Ronald Weasley, se tenait, rayonnant, face à Harry et Draco.

- Il est né ! Il est magnifique ! Il est né ! Hans Axel Weasley-Granger à vu le jour hier à 19h.

Les félicitations fusèrent comme autant de marque d'affection.

Au trio se joignirent bientôt Blaise Zabini accompagné de Théodore Nott. Ce dernier tenait dans ses bras la filleule de son compagnon, petit princesse aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux marrons déjà âgé de 4 ans. La demoiselle Catherine Anette Potter-Black.


End file.
